Enigmatic
by RazeTora
Summary: How curious. These halls, this environment, and yet Apollo had never foreseen himself having a discussion like this in his wildest nightmare. But it was happening. Whether or not is was for the better is up to fate. MAJOR FULL GAME SPOILERS. Oneshot.


"I'm here to see a prisoner, sir."

"Which one."

"Kristoph Gavin."  
"...Alright. Follow me."

Apollo Justice was filled with apprehension and a bit of excitement as he came closer and closer to his destination. "It might be good for you." Mr. Wright had told him, "Just promise me you'll be careful." He swallowed, attempting to drown out the nerves, and walk with a calm stride. But his efforts were about fruitless as he noticed his shaking hands. He stared at the floor, cold, gray, and abysmal. What an idealistic environment for a detention center.

"Here you are. Guards are at the ready for assistance should any problems come up. Wait a few moments, her should arrive soon." His heart raced at the mere sight of the empty chair. He wondered what the appearance of his fallen mentor would do to him. 'Relax.' he commanded of himself, gripping his tie as if it were a valve to his emotions. The clock loomed over him. Fifteen minutes...fifteen minutes...just...just fifteen minutes. That was all it would be. Nothing more, nothing less. Tick...tock..tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...were the seconds growing farther apart?

"Ah, if it isn't the familiar boy I keep seeing in the paper." He jerked his head in to look forward. He nearly gasped at the sight of the Kristoph, who was even more intimidating than he appeared before his comeuppance. "How have you been, then?" Apollo tugged at his collar slightly, wondering how he could still be so dignified and gentlemanly after all the past few months had given him.

"I'm fi...I'm quite alright, sir." At this, Kristoph sneered. Apollo sat up as straight as possible, not wanting to appear as the slack-jawed inferior in the room.

"Sir. Oh, I remember when I was addressed that way. Now it's "Gavin" this, "Gavin" that. Never even a "Mr. Gavin." Really now, you'd think law enforcement officers would have some more manners than that." He paused. "I apologize. All these jailhouse shenanigans are taking a toll on me. Who to blame, though? Wait, I think I know." And he stopped his tangent there, with a harsh leer in Apollo's direction.

He tried not to let the cruel isolation of his eyes break him as it almost had before. "I came to see how you've been." Kristoph shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Honestly, Justice, do you intend to lead me on yet another carousel of redundancy? If I wanted to talk about how my rotten life incarcerated is, I'd speak to a therapist. Not to a little boy who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and let the adults deal with things." Apollo flinched, stung by his words. It was as if he'd planned this whole visit. "How's my fool of a brother?" he asked.

"I don't see him very often, but he seems well from how he looks." Apollo mumbled, trying not to bait any more criticism from the inmate.

"Hm. You should know better than to judge people from their exteriors. I would think that I've taught you that fairly well." He adjusted his glasses, as if he was merely chatting about the weather, not scolding his old student for doing his job.

"I'm..sor--" But Apollo stopped himself. He shouldn't have to apologize. Not anymore. He was sick of it. "Sir, if you can't be mature about things, I'm afraid I'll have to leave earlier than I expected."

"Mature? Hah. How funny. Who's the one stuttering through this conversation here?" His expression never wavered. Perhaps he was truly lacking a soul.

"It doesn't matter to me, anymore, Kristoph." he said, breaking his chain of formality. "Stop playing me for a fool. Face it, you were defeated plainly in the court of law. Justice was served, and innocent people walked free. Stop acting like the victim. You deserve everything this prison makes you suffer with." He attempted to adapt Kristoph's technique of being unaffected by words. Only his retort would see if if could work.

"I see. If that's how you feel, Justice, I suppose I cannot change that. I disagree, but then again, I was never one for the ideas of Phoenix Wright." Apollo breathed in quietly and slowly. Calm. Remain calm. Two minutes. "I'll stop treating you like a fool if you don't act like one." Apollo stood up suddenly. And then there was silence. A heavy, tension-ridden silence. The only sound evenly pulsating in the room was Apollo's nerve-wracked breathing.

"Are you feeling well?" was all Kristoph said.

"...Fine..." he said, sitting back down. "I don't understand what you did. I don't think I ever will. You taught me nearly everything I know about justice, truth, and fair law. It's so peculiar that you were the one person who tested my sense of justice the most. "

"I don't think many people understand my motives. Phoenix Wright didn't. My brother almost helped, but his idiocy mangled that. And clearly, you do not. I also don't think I intended it to be that way. The best crimes are committed by those who have broken them apart."

The soft ticking of the clock filled the room, reminding Apollo of its presence.

"Justice. What was it like to learn that everything can fail?"

Apollo's eyes glanced to the clock momentarily, and he stared Kristoph dead in the eye. He was ready to answer his question. He was ready to unfurl a whole new tapestry. He had so much to say, and he'd already said so much.

"It was...It was..." He sighed. "It was a nice visit, but visiting hours are over, Kristoph." Kristoph simply nodded.

"So they are."

More silence. "Perhaps you should return someday so we can discuss the mater further, Justice?" Apollo nodded.

"I don't see why not. Have a nice day, Kristoph Gavin."

"Likewise, Apollo Justice."

* * *

As Apollo stood with his hand on the handle of the door, he calmly said, "I hope one day your mind is no longer marred by delusions." After waiting for a response and not receiving one, he exited.

"H...How'd it go, Polly?"

"..."

"Herr Forehead?"  
"...I'd rather not discuss it, guys."

"That's perfectly fine. Right, Trucy?"

"Yes, Mr. Gavin, sir." Apollo twitched slightly at the words.

"Come on, you two," Klavier said, "I promised Herr Wright I'd bring you home." Trucy took her brother's hand for support and they walked in silence. Apollo could be strong.


End file.
